Just Another High School Drama
by The slightly mental demon overlord of sugar and candy canes
Summary: Kagome switches schools in the middle of her sophmore year and meets some interesting people.
1. Chapter 1

1Just another high school drama

Disclamer: I do not own all inuyasha characters in this story but the other ones I made up.

'BEEP 'Kagome sighed and hit the top of her alarm effectively making it shut up.

Kagome opened her pale blue eyes and looked at the time that was shown in bright red numbers for a minute before her brain finally registered the fact that it was 5:30. ' _Why the hell did I set my alarm for 5 freaking 30 in the morning!'_ as you can tellKagome loves sleeping and hates waking up early. " Kagome! Hurry up! Your starting at Shikon High today remember!"Kagome blinked '_ so that's why I set my alarm for 5:30!_'Kagome slid out of her warm bed reluctantly and picking up her glasses from her cherry wood night stand slid the thin rectangular shaped glass onto her face and the once blurry room came into focus. From the band and anime posters to the many books laying all over her black desk. Walking into her small bathroom Kagome proceeded to brush her teeth which were almost strangely white and brush her unruly black hair. Strolling out of her bathroom Kagome went over to her closet and grabbed her favorite outfit which consisted of a black long sleeved shirt that had a backwards 'C' on it with three blue streaks going from her right hip to her left shoulder covering it. Her pants were faded black jeans that were slightly baggy, just enough so that she had to were her belt, a black choker, and black lace up boots. Once satisfied with her appearance she head down stairs only to be greeted with a plate of pancakes and a stern look from her grandmother keade. " You should have been down here ten minutes ago!" Kagome just nodded and grabbed the pancakes and started on her breakfast. " Now this is a crucial day for you Kagome. You are starting at a new school in the middle of the year. Now you need to stop getting into fights ok so if kids start bothering you again just tell me this time. And keep to yourself as much as possible..."Kagome rolled her eyes at Keade's exsesivly long speech of advice and put her plate in the dishwasher and grabbing her bag headed out the door. She was lucky that she only lived ten minutes away from the school she could walk there and still have enough time to find all her classes.

Once Kagome reached the school Kagome looked around. Not seeing anyone else there yet kagome shrugged and walked into the school and found the office with out much difficulty. Opening the glass door Kagome approached the women that sat typing furiously behind the desk and cleared her throat softly to gain the woman's attention. The women looked up at her appearing to be annoyed ,"Yes?"Kagome almost shivered at her cold tone but calmed herself as she spoke, " I am Higuarshi Kaogme, I'm new and I would like to pick up my schedule."Kagome gave herself a mental pat on the back for staying calm and watched as the woman shoveled through a stack of papers before she handed her one that had her name in bold letters on the top. Thanking the woman Kagome headed back out of the office to find her home room which she would be spending second period in also since she had math second. Kagome wondered the halls trying to find room 14 for ten minutes before she finally found it. Putting the sheet in her pocket she opened the door to the classroom and saw three guys sitting on the desks glaring at each other. Kagome looked around the room trying to find the teacher. Sighing dejectedly that she would have to actually talk to people other than the teacher. Kagome took a breathe and decided to just get it over with." um excuse me but do any of you know where Mr. Myouga is?" Kagome asked. Kagome watched as the three guys stared at her. And stared. And stared. "What are you looking at !" Kagome snapped. Kagome watched as a guy with black hair and icy blue eyes stood up. "We were looking at you." the man stated simply. Kagome developed a tick in her eyebrow," yes I got that but why!" Kagome was taken aback by the mans response which had been a smirk. " I personally think your cute. Don't know about the other guys though." Kagome glared at the man and growled threateningly, " what did you just call me." the man gulped nervously, " um...cute?" As soon as the words left the guys mouth, Kagome punched him in the stomach. "Never. Call me 'cute' again" Kagome growled, she looked up as the other guys started laughing. "What is so funny?" Kagome asked. One of the other guys, this one with white hair stood up and walked over to Kagome . " sorry but we've never seen someone get that worked up for being called cute before. By the way I'm Sesshoumaru"

end of chapter one

A/n: man this sucked! I can't write to save my life. But oh well.

Just so you know I love helpful criticism so review people it would help a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

1Just Another Highschool Drama

. Hey people This is the second chapter of my story I do not own the inuyasha cast but I own everyone else.

RECAP_ by the way, I'm sesshoumaru._

Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru for a few seconds, before she decided that he was nice and to introduce herself. " I'm Higurashi Kagome." Sesshoumaru smiled. " you said you were looking for Mr. Myouga right?" Kagome nodded. "Well, he just stepped out to get a breath of fresh air before all the students arrive so he'll be back shortly, you can talk to him then." " okay. Thanks" Kagome stared at the markings tatoo things on Sesshoumarus face. " So what type of demon are you?" Sesshoumaru grinned, showing his fangs. " I'm an Inu demon!" Kagome nodded. She looked around scanning the room, "is their any empty seats?" Sesshoumaru pointed to a desk next to the one in the very back that was by the window. " but be careful." Kagome raised her eyebrow in a silent question. Understanding the look Sesshoumaru decided to elaborate. " You'd be stuck next to the weirdest and meanest guy in school if you sit there." Kagome smiled faintly. " I don't mind."

Kagome then made her way back to the desk and sat down putting her stuff on the floor next to the desk, she got her drawing notebook and a pen from her bag and started to doodle random anime characters. A few minutes later a shadow fell over Kagomes' small form. Looking up she saw a guy that was around 6'6" that had long black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail . But what held her attention was his eyes. They were a striking almost, acidic green that contrasted perfectly with his pale skin, she could tell that he was a dragon demon but she didn't know what kind.. Kagome continued to study him for a few more minutes before sighing.

" Can I help you?" Kagome asked. She was starting to get annoyed. She shivered as the man glared at her but didn't say anything as he moved to the desk next to hers and stared out the window. 'so he's the mean one huh?' Kagome frowned thoughtfully and went back to her drawing.

" hello boys." Kagome looked up at the voice and got up once she saw it was the teacher. "Mr. Myouga." the short man looked up at her surprised. "May I help you young lady?" Kagome handed him a note and he nodded, " so your our new student? Well let me personally welcome you to our school Ms. Kagome." " thank you sir" Kagome then went back to her seat. " oh and Ms. Kagome, do you have someone to show you around the school?" Kagome shook her head. " Ok then Mr. Ryu." The guy that was sitting next to Kagome turned his gaze to the teacher and raised his eyebrow, " will you please show Ms. Kagome around to her classes?" Kagome watched as the boys' gaze turned into a glare once more, before he muttered a short 'fine'.

Once all the other students had arrived Mr. Myouga stood up and took out his attendance sheet and started to call off names of various students. " Sesshoumaru?" "Here." "Shippo?" "Hi" "Kouga?" "..." " is Kouga here?" Sesshoumaru pointed to Kouga's unconscious form on the floor and Mr. Myouga shook his head muttering something about him probably hitting on another girl. "Ok he's here" " Ryu?" "Hn." This continued for a while and Kagome started to doodle on her notebook again. "Who's that?" Kagome looked up to see Ryu staring at her drawing, " It's a character I made up." " She's... cool." Kagome smiled. " I guess she is."

Kagome continued to work on the drawing though she was aware that Ryu was watching her. "Ok class we have a new student today!" Mr. Myouga said enthusiastically, "Ms. Kagome will you please introduce yourself?" Kagome rolled her eyes and reluctantly set her pen down and stood up and groaned as everyone turned to stare at her. " I'm Higurashi Kagome. I like ramen, pocky, oden, reading, drawing, writing, anime, manga, sleeping in, and ranting about bunnies. I hate perky people, preps, sluts, idiots, and people who hate goths." Kagome then sat down and looked at the teacher. " So does anyone have questions for Ms. Kagome?" Kagome's eyes wondered around the class until a small red haired boy raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Shippo? What is your question?" the small boy turned around to look at her and smiled, "Whats your favorite video game?" Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully before coming up with an answer, "Castlevania : Curse of Darkness." Shippo nodded in silent agreement. " Anymore questions? Oh yes Mr. Sesshoumaru?" "Do you have a boyfriend? And if not you wanna go out with me?" Kagome blushed a vivid red before opening her mouth about to reply but a low growel interrupted her. Kagome looked next to her where Ryu was standing baring his fangs at Sesshoumaru.

thank you for reading. Please criticize my story

sorry for it being so short but please read and review anyways! ...please!

Also so we're clear it's going to be a Ryu/ Kagome story. Sesshoumaru's just there to make it interesting!

the slightly mental demon overlord of sugar and candy canes says bye!


	3. Chapter 3

1Just Another High School Drama#3

Discaalmor. I own Korosu and Ryu. No one else.

I love this story. And tell me. I'm thinking about writing a feird lotr story so anyone who likes comedy look for it.

chapter 3!

Sorry it took me song long to update but I had writers block! Weird huh?

recap

_Kagome looked next to her where Ryu was standing baring his fangs at Sesshoumaru._

now

Kagome eyed Ryu cautiously as he opened his mouth to speak, " you will refrain from asking her that question" Ryu glared in a very deadly manner that scared Kagome even though it wasn't even directed at he. Sesshoumaru frowned at Ryu, " And why would I want to do that?" Ryu growled once more, " Because if you don't you will wake up missing something very important to you." getting the hint Sesshoumaru turned around to face Mr. Myouga and started to pout. Kagome sighed in relief as Ryu sat down and stopped growling. _' man I was sure someone was gonna die! That look he gave Sesshoumaru... and whydid he dothat? I mean I am grateful that I won't have to deal with such embarrassing questions but still'_ Kagome turned to look at Ryu who was still glaring at Sesshoumaru and mentally smiled. _' he was just doing me a favor. Nothing to worry about'_ Kagome cleared her throat quietly,"um...thanks for that Ryu. I'm sure he won't ask me that again." Kagome said this in a whisper even though she wouldn't get in trouble since it was only home room and everyone else was talking anout what had just happened. Ryu glanced at her and, did what Kagome considered to be his smile, a lifting of one corner of his mouth and then settling it back into a frown and returning to glaring at the back of Sesshoumaru's head.

RING Kagome stood up, grabbing her drawing note book and stuck her pen behind her ear for easy access. Kagome was about to leave the classroom when a large clawed hand grabbed her elbow. Turning Kagome saw that it was only Ryu. " Oh hi Ryu... well I have to go find my English class so ..yeah..bye." Kagome turned to walk away but Ryu still would let go of her arm. "Can I help you with something?" Kagome asked. She had meant to sound polite but apparently her annoyance showed through because Ryu was smirking at her. " I'm supposed to show you to your classes remember?" Kagome furrowed her eye brows but shrugged anyways. "Well then lead the way before we're late." Ryu smiled and led her to her English class that was in room 32.

In every class after home room and until lunch, when she was asked questions bye her fellow classmates, one would always ask her if she was single or to go out with them and every time they did Ryu would stand up growl at the person and say a threat.

lunch Kagome sighed. Today was stressful and she wasn't even halfway through the day! _' oh well'_ Kagome watched Ryu as he entered the lunchroom, looking for a spot that they can sit. " um. Ryu?" Ryu glanced at her over his shoulder in acknowledgment, " Sango. That girl I met in English. She asked me if I would sit with her and I said yes. so can we?" Kagome gave him her best puppy dog eyes when she was sure that Ryu was about to say no. Kagome did this for a good minute before his shoulders sagged with defeat and Kagome squealed happily. "Thank you! Now where is she?" Kagome scanned the room until she found the brunette at a table in the back with two other people, one of which she recognized and knew to be Shippo, though she didn't know the other one she recognized him from earlier this morning in her home room class. Kagome started over to the table but stopped when she realized that Ryu wasn't following her. Kagome smirked evilly and grabbing him by the arm pulled him with her. " what are you doing woman!" Ryu snarled at her but Kagome wasn't threatened. She had gotten used to his rude remarks. "You're coming with me!" Kagome smiled at him innocently as she said this and before he could argue with her they arrived at the table. "Hi Sango!" Kagome waved happily at her. "Hey Kagome! Glad you remembered to come!" Kagome sat down and dragged Ryu down with her. " Kagome I would like you to meet my to best friends! This is Shippo, he's a kitsune, who tells me you've already met, and this tall handsome guy is Korosu! He's a kitsune also but has no relation with Shippo!" Kagome nodded and shook both of the boys hands. But when Kagome grabbed Korosu's hand to shake it he lifted it up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand giving her a very sexy smile which immediately sent Ryu into another growling fit. " Ryu he was just..um..greeting me...I think. so cool off a bit ok?" Ryu looked at Kagome before looking away and if she didn't know any better she would have thought that he was pouting!

end of the day

It was the end of the day at last! Kagome sighed in relief. It seemed that school here was going to be very weird.

end of chapter 3

I LOVE RYU! I made him and Korosu up for this story! I hope you all liked this chapter! Remember! Encouragement or criticism help the story! So review please!


End file.
